1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp, and more particularly to an LED motor vehicle headlamp for automobile lighting, which belongs to the automobile lighting field.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the past, the automobile illuminates by a light source, the light source is located on the focus of the reflector. With the development of science and technology, the LED is also used in the automobile lighting. However, at present, the LED is not as high as high-pressure xenon discharge lamp in electro-optical conversion effect, the surface brightness and the device operating temperature. Therefore, there are lots of difficulties in the practical application. Now the LED is used in the headlamp as a light source, wherein the low beam lighting, the high beam lighting and the curve lighting are separated. Furthermore, the low beam and the high beam are superimposed by more than two projections so as to reach the standard illumination distribution, which will inevitably cause the large volume, high difficulties in processing and high cost. As a result, the LED can't be commercialized as a light source. In addition, at present, the diode divergence angles are more than 120° and the energy is a bit dispersive. If the diode is applied, the energy of the diode must be gathered. The diode is a heating element. It is low in heating capacity and fast in temperature rising. It can efficiently light only when it works in a certain temperature range, otherwise it will be burned-out. Therefore, there is a problem that how to cool the LED.